Samurai Korra
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This a Feudal Japan themed story so there won't be much modernized stuff. I got this idea from watching an anime and it will be different from the animals but have some of the same things as well. All the characters will be used and I plan to make four parts of this story each dealing with a bad guy of this series.


**Hey everybody, I know it's been awhile but I have a new idea for a fanfiction so bare with me. This story will have four parts that will be a few weeks apart and while I'm working on those I'll work on my other stories as well. So I hope you guys enjoy these new stories and please feel free to leave a review so I can know what I need to fix. This is a crossover between The Legend of Korra and a anime series I watched called Samurai Depok Kyo.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Year 1668**

It was 1686 in Feudal Japan when the a bloody war took place, the Battle of Saeki Ghaghara. It was a battle between the Imperial Empire and rebels who disagreed with the methods and laws of the Kingdom. During this war many lives were lost and many families were left broken, the empire recruited young children and teenagers to take the place of their fallen troops but it was a lost cause. After about two years of war it was finally over, neither sides won and death was everywhere. But in the middle of all this chaos there were two beings made from one, one was a kind hearted person and the other was an embodiment of hatred and evil. The kind one was known as Raava, she was a young samurai who looked towards peace and tranquility while the evil one was known as Vatu, the Slayer of 1,000 Men who loved war and death. Just as the two were coming to the close of their battle Raava used a technique that combined her and Vatu back into one being. When the smoke had cleared one being was left standing and there were no signs of Vatu or Raava, in their place stood a young samurai by the name of Korra. She would become the one to bring the war era between the Imperial Empire and their people to an end and cast the world into peace. Then this Korra person disappeared into the night and was never seen again, until that faithful day when she would come out of the shadows and step into the light.

 **Year 1673**

A young woman wearing blue samurai robes was walking through the forest looking for something to eat for dinner when she heard someone scream in the distance. Being the kind person she is she ran to investigate, when she got there she noticed a young woman was cornered by three men and they were letting their hands roam all over her body. The young samurai hated when men would stoop as low as to harass a women so she walked up behind them and dropped her bag and gripped the handle of her sword.

"Let me go you monsters!" The woman who was cornered yelled.

"We're not done with you yet so shut your mouth or I'll cut your tongue out" one man replied.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, to be honest I'm glad I'm not like you" the young samurai with her head down a little causing a shadow to cover her eyes replied calmly behind the three men making them all turn around to look at her.

"And who is going to stop us if we don't let her go?" One of the other guys asked.

"Me of course, unless you think you three can take me out" the samurai answered, the men just laughed and dropped the young girl and drew their weapons.

"You'll wish you just kept on walking girl" The head man replied lunging at the samurai.

"Pathetic, every single one of you cowards" the samurai smirked as she lifted her head to reveal red eyes.

"Impossible, it can't be" the second man exclaimed with fear.

"You mean? Is that the...The Slayer of 1,000 Men?" THe other man asked.

"The one and only, and for being disgusting I sentence you three to death" the samurai replied slicing all the men down with blinding speed, afterwards she stood in front of the woman as the three men fell in pieces. As she shook the blood off her sword and sheathed she bent down and held her hand out to the woman as her eyes reverted back to an ocean blue.

"T-Thank you for saving me," the woman replied grabbing her hand.

"It was no problem, are you hurt anywhere?" The samurai asked.

"I'm fine, luckily you came around when you did otherwise I don't know what might have happened" The woman answered.

"Well then, I'll be on my way again and you should to, these forests are not safe at night" the samurai replied picking up her bag and starting to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm just a lone samurai, the name is Korra and maybe we'll meet again in the near future" she replied walking away.

"Korra? But those men called her the slayer 1,000 men, could she be the one I've been looking for?" The woman replied to herself, "maybe I should follow her just to see for myself" she added going in the direction the samurai went in and came upon a small house in a clearing. She noticed that the samurai was cooking at a small stove over a fire in front of the house.

"I see you followed me, care to join me then for dinner?" Korra asked not looking up.

"I just came to clarify something," the woman answered until her stomach growled.

"We can discuss it over dinner, please sit" Korra offered across from her.

"Okay then but I want some clear answers" The woman replied sitting down across from the samurai.

"First off, what is your name? You know mines yet I don't know yours" Korra asked.

"My name is Asami Sato and I am a bounty hunter" The woman answered.

"Asami huh? Okay what is it you want to know?" Korra asked.

"Earlier when you saved me the men called you the slayer of 1,000 men and I know there is only one person known by that and they disappeared long ago. Are you in anyway the dangerous samurai Vatu?" Asami asked.

"Honestly I have no clue, I've lost a lot of my memories and don't really remember my past life. About this Vatu person I have no idea who he is, I've kept myself isolated for a long time," Korra explained.

"So you're just a lone samurai?" Asami asked.

"Pretty much, sorry if I was not able to help you in any way" Korra apologized as she fixed the food.

"It's fine, although this guy does have a lot on his head so if I was able to bring him in I would be the most famous bounty hunter ever. I also want to find the person who murdered my mother and father" Asami replied.

"What did this person look like?" Korra asked.

"I don't know exactly, all I know is that I saw what looked like a flower on their shoulder" Asami answered.

"A flower? Sounds familiar" Korra replied.

"Do you know them by any chance?" Asami asked.

"I said they sound familiar, I don't know their name exactly" Korra answered.

"That sucks, anyway I'll be out of your hair after this anyway" Asami replied.

"Nonsense, you can stay here in the guest room tonight and then leave the next morning" Korra answered.

"That's very kind of you to offer me these things after I accused you of being a mad man" Asami added.

"It's no problem, if there is one thing I know it's that nothing good ever comes from hatred and darkness" Korra answered.

"Anyway, do you live here or is this just a temporary home?" Asami asked curiously.

"Just a temporary home, I don't know what it is but there is one place my body wants to be" Korra replied looking into the fire.

"And where is that?" Asami wondered.

"The place where the Battle of Saeki Ghaghara took place, I don't know what I will do when I get there but I must go" Korra explained.

"Saeki Ghaghara? That place is basically a massive graveyard, I hear that lost souls roam the place and that once they reach a certain point they revert into monsters" Asami exclaimed.

"So rumors say, I am not afraid but I must go there no matter what" Korra replied.

"If that's the case then can I come with you? You could use my excellent people skills to get information since you're a loner and all, it's also to repay you for saving me," Asami replied.

"You know there will be danger along the way, and who knows what will happen when we get there yet you still want to go?" Korra asked.

"Of course, spirits don't scare me and I can handle myself just fine" Asami answered with confidence.

"Sure didn't make that reality in the forest" Korra smirked.

"There were three of them, also what kind of sword is that you have?" Asami asked.

"This right here is known as Jun, it's a muramasa and a special one at that. There are only six weapons like this in existence and they are very difficult to weild, you must have a strong will in order to weild one" Korra answered.

"How did you get a hold of it if it's like super rare?" Asami asked.

"Well I woke up in a field one day and found it next to me, for some reason I had the urge to pick it up and when I did I couldn't get rid of it. It's like this sword compelled me to keep it, strange right?" Korra asked.

"It is quite strange, maybe we'll run into some other people with these weapons" Asami replied.

"That would be a fun experience, I would love to fight them to see how strong they are" Korra grinned.

"You like fighting don't you?" Asami asked.

"When I'm not having to fight I find myself more at peace, but when I get into a fight with a strong opponent I have this strange feeling. Like I want to kill everything I fight, you witnessed it in the forest earlier" Korra sighed.

"But that was more of disgust with what those men were doing, they barely put up a fight yet you cut them to ribbons" Asami replied.

"I know, I don't like the outcome of my fights but I just can't help it. There's something invigorating when your blade slices through something that deserves death, am I scaring you?" Korra asked.

"No, I'm actually quite interested in all of this. I really wasn't told these things as a kid so it's all pretty new to me" Asami answered.

"So how did you become a bounty hunter?" Korra asked.

"After my parents were killed by that man I wanted to avenge them and the only way I could do that was become a bounty hunter. I won't die until I kill the man who killed my family, plus the money is a bonus" Asami explained.

"Well being a bounty hunter you also help keep dangerous people from causing more harm to innocent people. You're doing a good job at protecting the innocent, that's all I want in life. To be able to bring peace and end war and destruction" Korra explained.

"We can do it together" Asami replied.

"Right, anyway you should get some rest before we head out tomorrow. I'll be meditating out back near the river if you need anything" Korra replied standing up and putting everything before putting out the fire and walking behind the house.

'She's interesting, maybe it won't be so bad to tag along for the journey' Asami thought to herself walking into the house and preparing for bed. After she was ready she climbed into the futon and fell asleep. Meanwhile Korra sat by the river and looked at the moon.

"You should have left her in the forest, she's a nuisance" a voice replied out of Korra's mouth.

"You stay out of this, I have everything under control here and you should have never came out during that fight. I could have handled it myself" Korra replied.

"That's right Vary, you are not needed at the moment so keep to yourself," another voice replied out of Korra's mouth.

"Damn you Raava, it's your fault I'm in this body. If you hadn't locked us away in this body you wouldn't have to deal with me" Bath responded.

"If I didn't lock you away that battle would still be going" Raava replied.

"Silence both of you, I need to meditate so go back to your places" Korra ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do brat, as soon as I have control again I will become what I once was. The most powerful being in all the land" Vatu exclaimed.

"You will not be taking control again any time soon so shut up" Korra responded.

"We will leave you to your meditation Korra" Ravva replied disappearing.

"Mark my words Korra, I will have my way with this world when the right time comes" Vatu chuckled darkly also disappearing.

"We will see what the future holds for us all" Korra responded to no one as she began meditating.

 **Well that's it for the first chapter, please leave a review saying if I should keep the idea going or scrap it. It would be very helpful, also I suggest watching Samurai Deppo Kyo because it's amazing if I do say so myself. Anyway see you all next time.**


End file.
